


One Night Stand

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Helen up to her old tricks, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Jenny meet after ep 205.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Jenny slumped down further on her stool at the bar and took another sip of her gin and tonic. After her row with Michael she’d been so furious she’d just stormed out and marched into the first open place she could find, not realising it was a gay bar till she’d sat down. Even she had been a little self-conscious at first, her engagement party dress still not fitting in exactly the right places, but at least she hadn’t come out with that godawful hat. She didn’t know what had possessed her to let her future mother-in-law suggest an outfit.

A few more sips and she relaxed enough to have a look around. She hadn’t been in one of these places alone since Fresher’s Week, though she’d done her fair share of promoting the pink pound for work. She smiled to herself as she remembered the quick fumble with the female record producer she’d allowed herself to have and the regret she’d felt at having to stop her, just as her teeth were pulling at Jenny’s knickers.

She turned quickly back to her drink and downed it in one, ordering another straight away. Michael had never excited her in the bedroom, or out of it, she admitted to herself for the first time.

She couldn’t believe that he’d actually suggested she give up work after they were married, especially as “Mother was disappointed you didn’t stay.” What did his bloody mother have to do with anything? Never mind she’d told him that it had been urgent and that she was needed, he’d just dismissed it as if she were exaggerating.

Her desperate relief that Cutter, and to a lesser extent Stephen, were safe, had evaporated in the total lack of support she’d received at home. A nice soak in the bath and maybe a massage was all she’d wanted. She morosely finished her drink and ordered another.

“Let me buy you this.”

Jenny turned to face the speaker. She was an attractive brunette whose hair had been chopped somewhat brutally and whose cleavage was threatening to escape the confines of her leather outfit. But Jenny had left the house without her purse and this dress didn’t have pockets, so flirting her way out of paying seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea.

“Thank you.” She demonstrated her gratitude with a wide smile and a slight adjustment on her seat so her dress rode up, revealing even more of her legs. The woman smiled appreciatively, ordered herself a beer, and sat down next to Jenny.

“Helen,” she said and Jenny shook the hand that was offered to her.

“Jenny.”

“Man trouble?” Jenny looked nonplussed till Helen pointed at her engagement ring. “You’ve been playing with that since you arrived.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Jenny asked. She slid the ring off and set it on the bar, wanting to remember what her finger felt like without it on.

“I came in right after you,” Helen replied, leaning forward. “Would you like to talk about it? Maybe in one of the corner booths?”

Jenny looked over to where Helen indicated. A red plush leather couch forming a semi-circle around a wooden table in the less well lit area of the bar beckoned.

“Sure. Why not?” Jenny replied. Helen gracefully slid from her own stool and took the lead. Jenny watched with some admiration at the other woman’s lithe form, and she became aware that others were appreciating the show as well. She straightened her back and walked confidently after Helen, making sure she made eye contact with as many people as possible, most of whom, to her surprise, winked at her. She couldn't understand why. She was only going to make herself more comfortable.

But Helen had clearly been thinking along the same lines as the onlookers. As soon as Jenny sat down Helen grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her roughly into a kiss. Jenny flailed for a moment and then responded, a needy whine escaping the back of her throat as Helen’s tongue probed her mouth. God, she hadn’t been kissed like this in _years._

Finally, they broke apart. Jenny could see in her peripheral vision that they were creating quite a stir, but she was just on the right side of buzzed not to care.

“I thought we were just going to talk?” she asked, eyes drifting down to Helen’s breasts.

“I like my plan better,” Helen replied, pushing Jenny until she was lying down and Helen was leaning in between her legs. Jenny shivered in anticipation. She’d never wanted Michael as much as she wanted this stranger right now.

Helen began to rub at Jenny’s clit through her knickers and Jenny moaned, not giving a damn who was watching. Helen grinned and settled herself more comfortably between Jenny’s legs, before licking her way along Jenny’s thigh and then using her teeth to pull her knickers down.

“Please,” Jenny moaned, shifting her body forward to urge Helen to touch her. Helen almost drew back completely, wondering if teasing would be sufficient for her plans, but then she’d come this far, she may as well see it through to its natural conclusion. So Helen focused on driving Jenny insane, sucking and licking at her swollen clit while her hands roamed over her thighs and up to her breasts, rubbing at the nipples until she had to touch herself, fingers deftly undoing her trousers and settling between her own legs. She came moments after Jenny’s orgasm spasmed through her body.

The sounds of clapping brought Jenny back to reality, but she was too exhausted to care about what an undignified mess she must be presenting to the world. Helen merely looked like the cat who’d got the cream and began to efficiently redress herself.

As the bartender tried to restore some order Jenny finally felt strong enough to sit upright and pull her knickers up and her dress down. It was getting late and no doubt Michael would be worried.

“Well,” she began, unsure for the moment what to say.

“It was a pleasure, Miss Lewis,” Helen told her, kissing her on the cheek. “Maybe we can do this another time?”

Before Jenny could answer Helen was already disappearing through the last of the voyeurs and back out into the street.

It wasn’t till some time later that she thought to wonder how Helen had known her surname.

It was later still when she found out.


End file.
